Unison of Hearts
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa arrives home to her family. ReTi oneshot for MysticSpiritus.


Unison of Hearts

Unison of Hearts

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for MysticSpiritus so I hope you enjoy it and have fun on your trip. Please R&R.

As Tifa Lockhart opened the door to her house, she sighed heavily, her slumped shoulders tellingly showing her exhaustion. Placing her keys on the counter, she plopped down on the couch. She could hear someone coming from upstairs and as she turned her head she saw her husband walking down, his arms wrapped securely around their daughter. From the waist up he was shirtless and surprisingly his hair wasn't in its usual ponytail. He had let it hang down past his shoulders. Elly was wrapped in a towel and her tiny face broke into a wide smile when she saw her mother.

"Mommy, you're home!" Once they were off the stairs Reno let Elly down and she ran to her mother, jumping into her arms. The towel was a little wet but Tifa didn't mind.

"Did you and daddy have a bath?" Tifa asked. Elly nodded her head.

"Yep and I splashed him real good!" Elly bragged, puffing out her chest a little. Tifa chuckled and rubbed her wet red hair. Elly then noticed how tired her mother was and looked at her with a concerned expression in her dark brown eyes. "Mommy are you okay?"

"I'm just really tired, that's all." Tifa answered.

"Do you need to take a nap?"

"Maybe I do." Tifa said. Elly then got up and ran to her room, quickly returning with a pink blanket decorated with fairies and moogles.

"Then you can use my blanky, it's really soft." Elly said and she handed the blanket to her mother.

"Thank you Elly, now isn't it about time for bed?" Elly looked at the clock and gasped loudly before running up to her father and grabbing his hand.

"C'mon daddy, you've got to tell me a story!" Elly said, dragging her father into her room. Tifa smiled as she heard Reno telling their daughter a fantastical tale about wizards, knights, and a certain spiky haired village idiot. Eventually though the story ended and Reno quietly shut the door to Elly's room. Tifa didn't have to wait long for her husband to sit beside her, an arm wrapping around her middle.

"Hey babe, anything you need?" Reno asked. Tifa's response was to hug her husband gently and move him onto his back.

"Just this…" She whispered, kissing him deep on the lips. Reno hugged her tightly back and once they broke apart from the kiss, their noses were touching. Tifa stroked her husband's cheek and her fingers lightly played upon a lock of his hair that was before her. "You should wear your hair down more often." Tifa said.

"It makes me look too feminine." Reno replied. "And I do not want people thinking I'm in a lesbian relationship with you." Reno continued. Tifa giggled and laid her head on his chest, her arms resting on either side of her husband's body. "How are you feeling?" Reno whispered. Tifa sighed in contentment as he continued to hug her close to him.

"Safe…" She said quietly. "When I'm with you I feel so safe." Tifa said. She then felt his body shiver and she moved off of him. "Are you cold Re?" Tifa asked.

"A little, so why don't we heat up this couch, hmm?" Reno replied with a seductive grin. Tifa's response was a loud yawn, killing the mood.

"I'm sorry but not tonight." Tifa then spied the blanket Elly had given her earlier and picked it up off the floor. Undoing her clothes, Tifa let them fall off onto the carpet and undid Reno's jeans, her hands slowly pulling them off.

"You love teasing me, don't you?" Reno said as his wife finished removing his jeans leaving the former Turk clad only in his underwear. Tifa was wearing a white bra with matching panties and she gave him her rendition of his cocky smirk.

"Why do you think that, yo?" Tifa asked. The moon light coming from the window bathed half of the room in white leaving the rest in shadow and Tifa's ivory skin glowed.

"You're so beautiful." Reno said. Tifa blushed at this and shook her head. She grabbed her husband's hand and placed it on her belly, making him feel where the ten pounds she had never been able to lose from her pregnancy had gone.

"Still think I'm beautiful?" Tifa questioned. Reno's response was to caress her miniscule pot belly.

"Yes…" Reno responded. His fingers then traced over her nearly nude form, going over her breasts, hips, and finally stopping on both sides of her face. He gazed deep into her eyes and Tifa was lost in his emerald orbs. "You're gorgeous Tifa." He then kissed her above her nose and leaned in closer until their noses were touching once more. "Understand?" Tifa nodded and kissed him chastely on the lips. Breaking apart after several moments, the bartender laid her head in the crook of his neck, her cool breath tickling his skin. Her body then relaxed in his arms and Reno found himself on his back with his wife's form pressed closely to him.

"Love you so much…Re…" Tifa murmured to her husband, kissing along his neck before she fell asleep. Reno pulled the blanket over the both of them and held onto Tifa tightly. Soon loud snores bellowed from Tifa's mouth.

"Love you too Teef…" Reno whispered back before sleep claimed him.

Rays of sunlight shone upon Reno's face, making him open his eyes. His wife was still asleep and Reno felt some drool on his neck.

"Daddy, is mommy okay?" Reno looked at his daughter as she said this and smiled. Elly was standing in front of the couch dressed in her pajamas.

"Yeah, she was just tired but she's better now."

"Then let's all have a tea party." Elly said.

"I can't Elly, Mommy is still sleeping."

Tifa's eyes opened blearily and she saw her daughter glaring at her.

"Elly is something wrong?" Tifa asked.

"I want to have a tea party but you won't let Daddy go!" Elly said, pouting. Tifa then looked down at her husband beneath her. He smirked at her and turned to Elly, his eyes wide.

"Elly help me! The Mommy Monster won't let me go!" Here Reno showed Elly the drool on his neck. "Look, she just might eat me if you can't save me!"

"That's right and I'm hungry for some Daddy Pancakes!" Tifa said her voice lowering and she licked her lips. Elly leapt at her mother and started tickling her sides.

"Don't worry daddy, The Mommy Monster is weak against tickles." Elly said. Tifa laughed and fell on her back, eyes closed and hands over her heart. Elly jumped on the couch and did a victory dance. Reno picked her up and put her on his shoulders before standing up from the couch.

"You did it Elly!" Reno said.

"Let's have a tea party!" Elly said. Reno then put her down and at that moment Tifa sat up.

"I'm not through with you two yet!" She roared.

"Daddy the Mommy Monster isn't dead, let's run away!" Elly yelled. Tifa then chased after her husband and daughter and soon had them both pinned to the living room floor.

"I've got you right where I want you!" Tifa then looked at Elly. "I think I'll eat you first!" Tifa made chewing noises and pretended to nibble her daughters face.

"The Mommy Monster has bad breath daddy but let's tickle her anyway." Elly said. Tifa was then tickled relentlessly and found herself on her back with her husband and daughter on top of her. Laughter spilled from her mouth and she wrapped them both in her arms.

"Alright, that's enough. The Mommy Monster is tired." Tifa said. Reno and Elly nodded and hugged her back. Tifa relished moments like this and wanted it to last forever but unfortunately her stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly followed closely by Elly's and Reno's stomachs.

"How about I cook us some pancakes?" Reno suggested. Elly and Tifa cheered at the idea and Reno stood up. "Okay but you two have to help me make it, alright?" Elly nodded really fast and Tifa chuckled.

Soon the tiny family was sitting around their dining room table, three empty plates before them with some crumbs from the pancakes still on the plates. Reno gave a belch as he let his fullness be known.

"Reno, that was rude." Tifa said, giving him a mock glare. Elly just laughed at her father.

"Sorry Teef, but you know, better out than in."

"Well next time- BURRRRPPPPPP!" The belch that exploded out of Tifa's mouth seemed to shake the house and Reno and Elly went wide eyed. Laughter soon followed and Tifa covered her mouth with her hand. "Excuse me…" She said, face crimson. Suddenly another noise came forth.

"BERP!" Tifa and Reno looked at Elly. Their daughter held a tiny hand to her mouth. "Excuse me…" Tifa and Reno then kissed Elly on both cheeks.

"You're excused." Both parents said.

"Then let's have that tea party now!" Elly said, running to her room and returning with two pink aprons, two pairs of mouse ears, and a tiny plastic tea set. Tifa smiled as she watched Elly argue with Reno about putting on the mouse ears. Life couldn't get any better, Tifa thought as her daughter handed her an apron, black mouse ears, and a teacup.


End file.
